A New Beginning
by motown lady
Summary: Lee & Dotty have problems because of a misunderstood phone message. Takes place after "Mission Of Gold."


New Beginnings by Motown Lady

Lee was at the Pentagon with Dr. Smyth, Billy, & Francine. It was a top-level meeting, amid rumors of a security breach that came over the wire during the night having to do with the Libyans. While one of the top brass was speaking, Lee was handed a message.

The note read: "Dotty West needs to see you ASAP-Emergency!"

Lee paled as he read the note. Billy whispered,"What's happened,man?"

Lee showed him the message, & said,"I gotta go.." Billy nodded quickly, & waved him out.

While Lee drove, he prayed like he never had before."Please, God, let Amanda be ok..!

When he arrived finally at the house, Dotty let him in, hugging him, saying,"You won't believe what's happened-it's wonderful!"

Lee was bewildered."Is-is Amanda ok-what's going on?"

Dotty smiled, nodding, & said,"She's taken her first shower by herself since being out of the hospital! I knew you'd want to be here for this!"

But Lee was suddenly angry. Of course, it was great news, & he was grateful that she was alive, & well on her way to a full recovery, but before he could stop himself, he said,"This is why I came over?! I was coming for dinner later anyway-you could've told me then!"

Dotty said,shaking her head." I left the message that said come when you can- I didn't think they'd rush you over-I'm sorry.."

Lee nodded, & thinking quickly, said,"Yeah, I am too-do you realize when people are at work, they can't just drop what they're doing, & come when you call? When we're at meetings, we're trying to find locations to do our documentaries- the timing, the lighting of the scenery has to be just right-there's a small window of opportunity, & when it's gone, we have to start over."

Sighing, he continued,"It is great that Amanda is getting better-really, but..-"

Dotty said,"Dotty.."

Lee said,"Sorry- Dotty- look, if you call 911, that's emergency, but this- you really gotta start picking your moments, you know?"

Dotty's eyes glistened with tears, unshed. She swallowed hard, & said," You movie people are unbelievable.. you come & go at all hours of the day & night, never appreciating what normal life is- it's almost as though Joe were back- we never saw him much either-not that you have the same careers, but still.."

Lee threw up his hands in disgust! "Well, I was wondering when you'd start comparing me to the great Joe King! First of all, I wouldn't desert my family to go traipsing around the world, when I knew my family needed me here! Second of all, if I were Amanda, I would tell you that things have to change here.."

Dotty said in a hurt tone,"Change how, young man? And please watch your tone with me- I don't appreciate it at all!"

Suddenly, from the top of the stairs, they heard Amanda say," Neither do I, Lee.. I think it's time we all had a talk.."

Lee hung his head, suddenly realizing how harsh he must have sounded. He nodded slowly, & stretching out his hand,said,"You're right, honey..c'mon down & we'll talk,ok?"

Amanda nodded, & came down carefully, mindful of her stitches, & Dotty said,"I'll make tea..would you like some, Lee?"

Lee said,"Yes, thank you.."

He & Amanda went into the family room, & he helped her get comfortable on the couch, & asked,"Where are the boys?"

Dotty was setting up the tray,& said," They're with their father tonight-just as well, considering the tension here.."

Lee sighed,"I'm sorry-really- it's been a day.."

Dotty brought everything over, & served them, & then herself, & said,"Well, who wants to start?"

Amanda sighed,saying,"I guess I will- Mother, Lee's been on his own for a long time, & he's gotten pretty used to not checking in with anyone except our boss- he's his own man, & I think it's important to respect that- it took me a while to adjust-we eat when we can, although he understands mostly when I have to be with the boys for a game or something-do you understand?"

Dotty nodded,"Yes, as long as he understands something- I love my daughter, & I'm not going to stop just because it's not convenient for him- I really want to know what's so wrong about sharing the good & the bad days? After all, isn't that what a partner is for? I shared everything with your daddy, & he with me. Lee, do you attend church?"

Lee was taken aback. "Um, I have to be honest, I haven't gone since my parents died- I was raised by my uncle, who moved me around a lot-he wasn't a church person either."

Dotty said,shrugging,"That's too bad- but at any time if you're free on Sunday, you're more than welcome to come with us- Reverend Fletcher gives the most wonderful sermons, doesn't he, darling?"

Amanda nodded. "Yes, Mother, he does- now, Lee, what changes or adjustments were you talking about earlier?"

Lee groaned inwardly. Way to put me on the spot, Amanda.. He cleared his throat, & said,"Um, well, the phone calls for example- now I know you check in with each other daily, & that's fine-especially where the kids are concerned, but I think Amanda will agree on this point- there will be times when we can't have a set time for dinner, because of the job, right?"

He looked at Amanda, who slowly nodded. She said," As it is, the boys are busy with all kinds of school projects & sports, so they eat when they can also- it doesn't mean we don't want time here, it just means we're all a bit busier.."

Dotty smiled slowly & said,"Ok, that's fair- I've been working on my pilot's license with Captain Curt, so if we have free time, we'll eat together.."

Just then, the phone rang. Dotty answered. & said,"Just a moment- Lee? It's that Mr. Melrose- he sounds upset.."

Amanda said,"Uh-oh.." Lee winced, saying," I forgot to call & tell him you were ok-geez!"

Before he got to the phone, he said,"Dotty, we'll talk again soon, but are we good, right now?"

Dotty went to him, giving him a hug, saying," In my heart & mind, you are an eleven-go take that phone call so you don't get fired- I'm going to Mrs. Lombardo's for a minute- take care of our girl, hmm?"

She left, & Lee said to Amanda,"I'm what? An eleven?"

Amanda smiled, knowing exactly what her mother meant. Things would work out after all.

The End


End file.
